Never Thought It'd Be Real
by SonicTheWriter
Summary: When Konata and Kagami spot Haruhi Suzumiya at a concert, just how bad will things get for Kyon and Kagami when Yuki Nagato tell them about Konata's hidden power?
1. Chapter 1

Lucky Star/Haruhi/Vocaloid Crossover "Never Thought It'd Be Real"  
A/N:Hi STW here and i am starting a new story, i made three stories in the past i think and only finished one, anyway heres one on my two favorite anime's of all time, Haruhi Suzumiya and Lucky Star. Dont expect this to be deep or anything, but it will be good you wont want to skip this. Schools in so dont expect to much, now enough talk and enjoy.

Konata and Kagami attended a concert for Hatsune Miku that day. "Oh Boy Kagami, I cant believe she is backstage as we speak!" "Konata, you do realize she is just a hologram, and using a voice samp-" "Quiet my dear Kagamin!" Exclaimed Konata. "Its Kagami. And anyway saying shes real is like saying Haruhi Suzumiya is real, and we both know that she isnt!" "Kagami look! Its Haruhi, why would she come to this concert?!" "Konata its probably a cosplayer." Sighed Kagami. "Hi Haruhi!" "Do i know you?" "Well no." said Konata. "But i'm your biggest fan, you got to let me get an autograph!" "Autograph? What for!? Kyon what have you been telling her!" "I didnt tell her anything!" And with that the concert ended. Kagami had to drag Konata away from them. "Why did you do that!" "You were creeping them out, besides we have a theory to prove." The two girls walked to the back door and pushed it open and saw Miku brushing her hair while singing a small tune in the mirror. Konata passed out. "Konata wake up! Tsukasa, grab her foil card." Konata suddenly shot up and grabbed Tsukasa's hand."Hands off my card!' "Sorry, Kona-chan, i was just trying to wake you." "Its cool! Hey Kagami, i decided to start visiting you once in a while ok?" "Wow, thats so nice of you!" "I was being sarcastic, Kagami, i still need to meet Haruhi!" "You idiot Konata!" "Thats my little Tsundere." Squealed Konata.

Kyon POV~ Man, i dont think i'll ever live this down. Haruhi actually opened closed spaces in places, i thought couldnt ever be possible, such as in America, Singapore other places around the world. "Hey Kyon!" I groaned when i found out it was Haruhi and not . "What?" "Yuki said she wanted to speak with you, dont make it long or you get a penalty!" I got up and walked to Nagato's place.I knocked on the door and was inside the house. "So Nagato, what's this about." "The girl you met at the concert... she has an ability that is special, she is also able to change the world like Suzumiya but only when she is very angry and since that has never happened she cant do anything ." "Wait you mean the blue haired girl?" "Yes." I didnt believe what i was hearing this girl hadthe same ability as Haruhi and not only does she not know, but she can to tremendous things with this. I stood up and walked to the door and tried to focus on my way home when suddenly tha girl ran up to me. "Hey Kyon, wait up! Wheres Haruhi!" "She's at out club room, probably, and how do you know me?" "That's not important, i would like to meet you guys and hangout i guess." Weird...she doesnt even know us yet, whats to be friends with us, how is this real life, tell me im dreaming. "Uhh, you should see Haruhi on this one, wait until you can see her, i got to get home." "Ok, bye" And the girl ran all the way to the train station right next to us , and i continued my journey home. ~Normal POV~ The next day Kagami was sick and had to stay home. "Bye sis, im going to school now." "Ok Tsukasa see you later." Tsukasa went to Konata's waiting spot. "Hi, Kona-chan!" "Hey,i just seen this anime the other day, it was great but totally weird." "What was it about?"  
"Well, to summarize it is about two girls that are friends and when they grow apart, one gets jealous of the other friend's new friend and she disapeared from the face of the earth and some girl with two pigtails and a blazing blue eye had too-!" "Had too what?" asked Tsukasa. Konata took off running and past her train station all the way to North High. And suddenly she spotted Tsuruya walking into the building. "Tsuruya, Tsuruya!" "Hey there, you dont go here do you?" "No, i was looking for Haruhi." "Shes in the the literature club room!' "Thanks!" Konata ran, down the halls, she was surprised she didnt get spotted since she was trespassing. She flung the door open and was greeted with five pairs of eyes. "I'm the leader of this brigade, who gave you permission to come here!" "no one, Tsuruya told me, i just want to be friends!" "fine you can be our sixth member, got any friends who can join?" Kyon looked at her like she was crazy. "She can't just transfer here!" cried Kyon. "Ofcourse i can and ill bring my friend Kagami!" "Wow, this certainly sounds like a great idea." Said Itsuki. "Shut up!" said Kyon angry. "Allright you start tomorrow, dont make me regret this!" "You wont Haruhi!" Then, Konata left the school. "Uhh, ... why did you let her in?" "Because she can be the voice of the group, Kyon! stop being so boring, be full of energy like that girl." "You dont even know her name!" "So! Hey Yuki want to bash Kyon's head in with this book?" "...No..." And she returned to her book. ~the next day~ "Kagami! You and I are Transferring to North High!" "Thats all the way in the next city!" "So! Haruhi is going to be there!" "No Konata i'm not Leaving my teacher, Misao and Ayano just so you can be with Haruhi!" "You have to Kagami, it'll be fun, you may finally get a boyfriend!" Kagami thought and muttered a small "Fine!"

A/N: Hows that? alittle short whatev R/R 


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky Star/Haruhi/Vocaloid/Clannad Crossover "Never Thought It'd Be Real"  
Konata and Kagami attended a concert for Hatsune Miku that day. "Oh Boy Kagami, I cant believe she is backstage as we speak!" "Konata, you do realize she is just a hologram, and using a voice samp-" "Quiet my dear Kagamin!" Exclaimed Konata. "Its Kagami. And anyway saying shes real is like saying Haruhi Suzumiya is real, and we both know that she isnt!" "Kagami look! Its Haruhi, why would she come to this concert?!" "Konata its probably a cosplayer." Sighed Kagami. "Hi Haruhi!" "Do i know you?" "Well no." said Konata. "But i'm your biggest fan, you got to let me get an autograph!" "Autograph? What for!? Kyon what have you been telling her!" "I didnt tell her anything!" And with that the concert ended. Kagami had to drag Konata away from them. "Why did you do that!" "You were creeping them out, besides we have a theory to prove." The two girls walked to the back door and pushed it open and saw Miku brushing her hair while singing a small tune in the mirror. Konata passed out. "Konata wake up! Tsukasa, grab her foil card." Konata suddenly shot up and grabbed Tsukasa's hand."Hands off my card!' "Sorry, Kona-chan, i was just trying to wake you." "Its cool! Hey Kagami, i decided to start visiting you once in a while ok?" "Wow, thats so nice of you!" "I was being sarcastic, Kagami, i still need to meet Haruhi!" "You idiot Konata!" "Thats my little Tsundere." Squealed Konata.

Kyon POV~ Man, i dont think i'll ever live this down. Haruhi actually opened closed spaces in places, i thought couldnt ever be possible, such as in America, Singapore other places around the world. "Hey Kyon!" I groaned when i found out it was Haruhi and not . "What?" "Yuki said she wanted to speak with you, dont make it long or you get a penalty!" I got up and walked to Nagato's place.I got in the elevator and was tooken to her room. "So Nagato, what's this about." "The girl you met at the concert... she has an ability that is special, she is also able to change the world like Suzumiya but only when she is very angry and since that has never happened she cant do anything ." "Wait you mean the blue haired girl?" "Yes." I didnt believe what i was hearing this girl hadthe same ability as Haruhi and not only does she not know, but she can to tremendous things with this. I stood up and walked to the door and tried to focus on my way home when suddenly that girl ran up to me. "Hey Kyon, wait up! Wheres Haruhi!" "She's at out club room, probably, and how do you know me?" "That's not important, i would like to meet you guys and hangout i guess." Weird...she doesnt even know us yet, wants to be friends with us, how is this real life, tell me im dreaming. "Uhh, you should see Haruhi on this one, wait until you can see her, i got to get home." "Ok, bye" And the girl ran all the way to the train station right next to us , and i continued my journey home. ~Normal POV~ The next day Kagami was sick and had to stay home. "Bye sis, im going to school now." "Ok Tsukasa see you later." Tsukasa went to Konata's waiting spot. "Hi, Kona-chan!" "Hey,i just seen this anime the other day, it was great but totally weird." "What was it about?"  
"Well, to summarize it is about two girls that are friends and when they grow apart, one gets jealous of the other friend's new friend and she disapeared from the face of the earth and some girl with two pigtails and a blazing blue eye had too-!" "Had too what?" asked Tsukasa. Konata took off running and past her train station all the way to North High. And suddenly she spotted Tsuruya walking into the building. "Tsuruya, Tsuruya!" "Hey there, you dont go here do you?" "No, i was looking for Haruhi." "Shes in the the literature club room!' "Thanks!" Konata ran, down the halls, she was surprised she didnt get spotted since she was trespassing. She flung the door open and was greeted with five pairs of eyes. "I'm the leader of this brigade, who gave you permission to come here!" "no one, Tsuruya told me, i just want to be friends!" "fine you can be our sixth member, got any friends who can join?" Kyon looked at her like she was crazy. "She can't just transfer here!" cried Kyon. "Ofcourse i can and ill bring my friend Kagami!" "Wow, this certainly sounds like a great idea." Said Itsuki. "Shut up!" I told him. "Allright you start tomorrow, dont make me regret this!" "You wont Haruhi!" Then, Konata left the school. "Uhh,Haruhi?... why did you let her in?" "Because she can be the voice of the group, Kyon! stop being so boring, be full of energy like that girl." "You dont even know her name!" "So! Hey Yuki want to bash Kyon's head in with this book?" "...No..." And she returned to her book. ~the next day~ "Kagami! You and I are Transferring to North High!" "Thats all the way in the next city!" "So! Haruhi is going to be there!" "No Konata i'm not Leaving my teacher, Misao and Ayano just so you can be with Haruhi!" "You have to Kagami, it'll be fun, you may finally get a boyfriend!" Kagami thought and muttered a small "Fine!"

Konata Izumi and Kagami Hiiragi walked into North High, they were 3rd year students so they didnt have classes with Haruhi,Kyon,Yuki,Itsuki, just luckily Mikuru. "Gee, Konata, this better be worth it, making me go to this stupid school with you." "Kagami, relax, how about i let you watch K-On! after school?" "You know i dont watch anime that often, i prefer light novels." "Yeah, well light novels are boring too many words, get that manga!" "We got to get to class if we we're going to be going here." "Ok Kagami." Konata and Kagami (more or less) anxiously walked up to the class and opened the door.

Kyon POV This is all too weird,those two girls from before are now going to the same school as me, luckily we aren't in the same class,let alone the same grade. But still, how were they able to get into this school?  
"Hey Yuki, anything weird going on with that girl." "There is not." "Thats good, really good." "You or someone else have to keep her normal and dont let her get depressed or anything, nothing of the matter happened before, just stay cautious." "Wow, i've never seen you express any worried feeling before." "I'm not worried." said Yuki as she turned back to her book. "Sorry i'm late guys!" "Well, hello Haruhi! Things must be going extremely well i presume?" "Yeah Koizumi! Now we need to investigate something! If only somebody would get kidnapped around here!" "Uh, Haruhi, why would you want some to get kidnapped?" asked Kyon. "Because, it would be interesting! Hey Mikuru!" "Y-y-yes ?" "Go down to the store and pick up some stuff on this list!" "First time i didnt have to go." said Kyon. "Oh, Kyon! I want you to go to the convenient store and bring back some pocky sticks." "But, you dont even like those." "Just go!" I left the room, pissed at Haruhi when suddenly I slammed into that girl from earlier. "Hey watch where you're going!" "Sorry Kyon. I didn't see you there." "You dont run through these halls, sorry for yelling." "It's cool, wheres-" "The club room, after all, it is after school." And once again she speeds off, i swear i feel like nothing i say gets through to anyone.

NormalPOV "Hey Konata." "What Kagami?" "I decided i want to go back, i can't take it anymore! it's something only you want to do, so stay here alone with your new SOS Brigade friends!" "Kagami, i didn't know you felt that strongly about my decision to come here. guess you'll have to tough it out since you can't transfer back, there is a five month wait and we get out of school in four." "You little-" And suddenly Kagami was stuffed in a bag and thrown into a trunk. It happened so fast all Konata could do is watch.  
Kyon POV "Yuki anything yet?" "No, i sensed a small amount of anger in her...she isnt the type to think bad things." "Crap, she must be mad about when i crashed into her on accident, i'd better go and check on her." "It has nothing to do with you." "Wait, then what could make her upset?" Then Koizumi burst in. "Guys don't be alarmed but closed space is being opened and spreading fast around this city even expanding five cities away!" "...She is having a large outburst of anger and she is currently thinking of a way to recover a lost friend." Said Nagato after Koizumi finished talking. "Wait! Does that mean her world changing powers are in motion?" "Affirmative, Kyon and the only way we can stop it is if we can recover like said she was trying to do." "Dammit Dammit Dammit! Why me?! Why do i always have to be part of these things! Well no time to sit around and complain, we need a plan...fast."

"Why, did I let Kagami get caught? I saw the guy walking up but i never thought he would kidnap her! I hope a giant wreck near the kidnapper's house destroys his house and Kagami lives!" And Konata went to sleep on that thought. The next morning Konata watched the news with her dad and saw a giant wreck happened at a house and a man identified as Youhei Sunohara was arrested on the scene. "I'm innocent i didn't kidnap that girl! Tomoyo must've set me up!" "Yeah,yeah tell it to the judge on wednesday of next week." "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
KyonPOV "Hey Haruhi!" "Yes Kyon?" "There was a tremendous wreck today, right next to my house, and some guy was arrested for wreckless driving and kidnap." "Just what i wanted, a super crazy, extremely dangerous kidnap and wreck, Konata told me about a wreck and i only thought it was good idea twenty minutes ago!" "Your kidding right?" "Nope in fact, it happened right at the time i wanted it to, what a coincidence right?" "Why yes it certainly is." That was Koizumi. "Hold on Koizumi did you stop the closed space?" "not yet i'm still on it." "Nagato! Was that the work of Konata or Haruhi?" "Both, they created data and altered existing data to make things accomodate their will. Today i will inform my superiors of this." "Ok Nagato but what exactly will that do?" "More than you think." "Alright you two stop your chattering and lets think of a way to investigate that accident!" NormalPOV "Hey Kyou, i mean Kagami!" "You watch way too much anime!" "That may be true but she is real and so is her sister Ryou, and her friends Nagisa,Kotomi,Tomoyo,Tomoya , and Youhei! "D-did you just say Y-y-y-youhei?" "Uh, yeah the big idea is?" "That was my kidnapper." "No way?! They are real!" "Well he was an accomplice, i wonder who the real guy is..." "Calm down Kagami i'm sure it wasn't anyone of the people i just named. Lets track them down and ask!" "Fine,fine lets search the internet." The two friends searched the internet and found potential matches and set out the find the man behind the kidnap.  
Kyon POV "Wait a minute Haruhi! Wouldn't it extremely dangerous to go into a crime scene?" "Stupid Kyon that's not a crime scene." Wow is she really calling me stupid? if she knew about all the things i did to help her and such i guarantee you this, she won't be talking to me any kind of way. Anyway, after Haruhi finished thinking about her plan to get into the scene of the accident there we were at the area. "Hey Konata, what're you and Kagami, is it, doing here?" "Well Kyon, if you must know we are looking for Tomoya Orazaki, Tomoyo Sakagami, Nagisa Furukawa, and Kyou Fujibayashi." "... who are they?" "If you dont know your not of much help, come on Kagami!" "Yeahy yeah."  



End file.
